A detailed analysis of membrane transport mechanism in selected animal parasites will be continued with emphasis on interactions of metabolism and metabolites on the permeation system. Selected analogues of hexoses will also be examined. The influence of Trichinella on the biochemistry of host tissues will be investigated, developing the concept of biochemical pathology. The use of carbamate compounds on the control of trematode disease will be continued. The toxicity of these formulations to larval stages of trematode and to snail vectors will be examined as well as the metabolism and detoxification of the toxicants. The use of the laser cytofluorograph for detection of hemoparasites will be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Starling, J.A. and F.M. Fisher, Jr. 1975. Carbohydrate transport in Moniliformis dubius (Acanthocephala). I. The kinetics and specificity of hexose absorption. J. Parasitol. 61:977. Marsh, Mary, Gwyn Hopkins, Frank Fisher and Ronald Sass. 1976. Structure of a molluscan bivalve hinge ligament: A unique calcified elastic tissue. J. Ultrastructural Res. 54:445.